


Rumour Has It

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, a wee bit of angst, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: Of course there were going to be repercussions for helping Sherlock fake his own death.





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> MHAW Day Two – Day 2 - According To ___ (Fanworks focusing on rumors/miscommunication involving Molly)

The whispers started four days after Sherlock jumped.

Well, Molly supposed they might have started before then, but she didn’t hear them until she returned to work. Someone on high (probably prodded by Mycroft Holmes, or more likely his assistant) had sent down word to her supervisor that she was to be giving time off “to grieve”. Apparently, everyone and their dog knew she’d had feelings for the disgraced consulting detective, and not just the professional colleague sort of feelings.

It would have been humiliating if she hadn’t just spent the last three days harbouring a very grateful dead man in her home. One who had made it clear that he cared about her (in as much as he was willing to let himself care about anyone) and, more importantly, that he trusted her with his very life.

She’d still been riding high on the adrenalin of smuggling him out of her house in the early morning hours to the nondescript car someone (most likely Mycroft again) had left on the kerb at the end of the block when she got to work the morning of that fourth day.

At first she didn’t notice the pitying looks. And then she saw them and dismissed them because she was, after all, supposed to be grieving the death of her friend.

_“Do you think she knew?”_

That reached her ears as she waited in line at the canteen.

_“She had to know. She was always hanging off of him, jumping in to take over any autopsy he was poking about.”_

Molly’s hands clenched around the plastic tray as she pushed it down the rail to the next section. Her smile was stiff as she gestured to the pasta.

_“Do you think she helped him fake all those cases he solved? Oh, I bet there will be an inquiry.”_

She politely paid for her lunch, then took the tray to the station near the door and dumped all of it into the bin. She had lost her appetite.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

The next time someone from the Yard came in to ask about a body, Molly was quietly asked to step aside. No one wanted her name on any of the paperwork.

_“Just a precaution. Until the inquiry is done. You understand.”_

She understood all right. For two months she wondered if today would be the day they finally found an excuse to fire her. The inquiry seemed to drag on forever; but in the end there wasn’t a shred of evidence to show that any of her work had been inappropriately influenced by an outside force (Sherlock, although no one wanted to mention him by name), and she was cleared to resume her normal duties.

From what she’d heard, Greg Lestrade hadn’t been so lucky.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Mycroft had greased a wheel or two in her case as a repayment for her loyalty to his brother. 

None of it stopped the rumours though.


End file.
